Miss Perfect
by allyyyy
Summary: A new girl comes to PCA and tries to ruin Zoey and Logan's relationship


**Hey! I decided to start a new story, Miss Perfect! This story is about a new girl coming to PCA, Liz, and she's going to turn everyone's world upside down! Pairings are Zoey and Logan, Dana and Chase, and Nicole and a boy who I own.**

**Miss Perfect**

**Chapter 1 **

**Liz Arrives**

**No One POV**

It was a normal day at PCA, kids were sitting down at the outside lunch tables eating and talking. Some were doing their homework. Some were teasing, and some were bullying. But not Liz. Liz Daniels was the most gorgeous 17 year-old you would ever see. All of her curly blonde hairs were in the right place. Her smooth white skin had no freckles, and no pimples whatsoever. Her hair moved with the wind, but it never messed it up. She used just the right makeup that made her look like a movie star. And she was about to turn PCA upside down.

Liz had woken up five hours ago. It was a four hour drive to get to PCA. As she hopped out of her limo, she looked around. _This looks like a really cool place_, she thought, and she went up the sidewalk. She had to go to the dean's office, but she didn't know where it was. She saw a girl about her age, with straight blonde hair. _Might as well ask her, _she thought, and she walked up to Zoey.

"Hi." Zoey said with her sweet southern accent.

"Hey" Liz said back, smiling.

"Do you need help with something?" Zoey asked Liz.

"Yeah. Well, I'm new here, and I need to find the deans office." Liz said nervously.

"Okay, come on." Zoey said, and she and Liz went to the dean's office.

"I'm Liz by the way." Liz said halfway to the deans office.

"I'm Zoey." Zoey said , "well, we're here."

"Um, Zoey, could you wait for me outside? I won't know where my dorm is." Liz said quietly.

"Sure." Zoey said, and Liz went in the office.

About 30 minutes later, Liz came out.

"Ready?" Zoey asked her.

"Yeah." Liz said, "Zoey what room are you?"

"Room 101." Zoey replied sweetly.

"Great! Me too!" Liz said and the two walked down to Zoey's room.

The two girls went inside the room. "Nicole, Dana, Chase, and Logan, this is Liz. Liz, this is Logan, Chase, Nicole and Dana." Zoey said. "Hi." Liz said._ That Logan boy is hot._ Liz thought. "Dana and Chase are going out and so are me and Logan." Zoey told Liz. _Not for long._ Liz thought, and she smirked at Logan.

Logan came over and put his arms around Zoey's waist. She turned around and the two started making out. _He should be making out with me. _Liz thought.Dana was about to throw up until Chase went over and started making out with Dana. "If you're wondering," Nicole started to say, "they _are_ always like that. "Wow." Liz said, amused. "They are so into each other, it's kind of scary," Nicole said, "Come on. I'll give you a tour of the campus." "Sounds great to me!" Liz said.

Halfway through the tour, Liz and Nicole stopped to get a smoothie. "So, why aren't you going out with anyone?" Liz asked Nicole. "Well, it's not like I don't want to, because I do, but I just haven't found the right boy yet. I want him to be hot, smart, hot, sweet, hot, and charming. You know?" Nicole replied. "Yeah, I know. I want a smart, strong, funny, hot, sexy kind of guy. Someone who can sweep me off my feet." Liz said back. "There is this one guy I like, though. His name is Chris. He's sweet and funny, all the things I said I want. But he doesn't know that I exist." Nicole said, sighing. "I know how you feel." Liz said, and they walked back to Butler Hall.

"Hey you guys! Okay, we got four strawberry banana smoothies, four bowls of Ben & Jerry's, and popcorn! Who wants to play truth or dare?" Dana said when Nicole and Liz entered the door. 30 minutes later, the four girls were laughing so much they were crying. "Okay, it's Liz's turn!" Nicole said! "Truth or dare?" Zoey asked her. "Um...dare!" Liz said and all the girls giggled. "Good! Since it's 3 in the morning, I dare you to go to the boys' dorm and use this whole can of shaving crème on them!" Zoey said. "Be creative!" Nicole yelled after Liz. "And get Logan real good! He owes me money!" Dana yelled.

Liz ran all the way to the boys dorm in the cold darkness of the night. She was running really fast and finally reached the boys dorm. _This is going to be sweet! _ She thought. She opened Logan, Chase, and Michaels' door quietly. She heard movement, but it was just Chase moving a little. First, she went over to Michael's bed. He was sound asleep. He had on a white t-shirt and boxers. She lifted up his shirt and drew a smiley face. She giggled. Next was Chase. She went up to the top bunk, where he was sleeping. She got the shaving crème, and did an outline of his body. She was so excited because next, she got to do Logan. Oh, what would she do with Logan? She thought about it a while and then went over to the top of his bunk. She lifted up his boxers and then sprayed for a whole minute. She covered his whole butt with shaving crème. She giggled and then ran out of the room and back to room 101.

"Did you do it?" Zoey and Dana asked at the same time. "Oh yeah! I did it all right" Liz said, and she got in her bed and went to sleep.

"I can't believe you guys did that!" Logan said angrily the next morning at breakfast. "It was Liz!" Nicole told them. Logan looked into Liz's eyes for a few seconds, she smiled, and then he turned away. He couldn't be falling for another girl while he was with Zoey. She would get Dana to kill him!

"Hey you guys! Oh my gosh! Guess what? They are going to let the 12th graders have a club. Like a teen club! With music and everything!" Zoey said running to the table and sitting down by Logan. "Seriously?" Liz asked. "Here's the flyer." Zoey said and handed it to Liz. "Hey Michael, they're hiring DJs. You should audition." Dana suggested to him. "Yeah, Michael, that'd be great!" Zoey said cheerfully. _That girl is way to perky. _Liz thought to herself. "Oh, Liz, we're going to the movies tonight. Nicole's not going, and neither is Michael, but do you want to come?" Zoey asked her, still being cheerful. "Sure." Liz said to Zoey. _I am so going to get Logan tonight. _Liz thought.

They all decided to meet each other at the movies. Liz was there first. She was wearing a tight, strapless top and very tight jeans with high heels. _Wow._ Logan thought when he saw Liz. Pretty soon, everyone else arrived at the movies. "Ready to go in?" Logan asked after he bought tickets. They decided to see 'The Ring 2'. Halfway into the movie, Liz started grabbing Logan's arms as if she were scared. "Logan," she whispered, "can you show me where the bathroom is?" Logan looked at Zoey and she gave him a nasty glare. "Uh, sure." he told her and they went to go find the bathroom. "Logan, I really don't need the bathroom," Liz said to Logan when they got out of the theatre. "What I need is _you_." She said in a sexy voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they started making out. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they started kissing more passionately. After about 15 minutes, Logan pushed Liz away. "Look, Liz. Trust me, you are a very hot girl, but I have Zoey, and I don't need you. Let's go back to the theatre." He told her and the two walked off. "Where were you?" Zoey asked him. "Uh...I thought I had to throw up." Logan told her, and they watched the rest of the movie.

"So are we going to the club tomorrow? That's when it opens." Zoey said walking out of the theatre. "I can't." Dana and Chase said at the same time. "We have anniversary plans tomorrow." Chase told them and they walked off.

**End Chapter!**

**So what do you think? This is my fourth story! Please R&R! **

**Heads up!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Dana and Chase's anniversary**

**Teen Club gone wild! **


End file.
